Vendryth
"Well, yes, I /should/ be able to... eventually." Description The hollow sockets, the pupilless glow held therein, and the lost life in this priest's eyes are only the first hints towards the humanity that has abandoned him. At some point, he may have been six feet tall, but the constant slouch to his back has left him at roughly five feet, eight inches. A limp set of magenta locks of hair drape over his skull, reaching as far down as his jaw or shoulders, save for his bangs, which stop just above his eye sockets. His flesh is a pallid bluish-grey, devoid of heat. Most of his body still retains its skin, though the flesh of his jawline is gone, leaving greyed bone and teeth that somehow manage to retain some reasonable amount of white. The shoulders of his clothing are pointed where bits of exposed bone push against the fabric, along with a wide tear along the left upper arm, allowing hints of bone to be seen through the tattered cloth. Both elbows remain fully exposed, the bones bare of skin and visible from mid-bicep to just below each elbow, along with portions of the humerus jutting through the fabric that drapes along his narrow torso. His lower torso remains almost completely obscured by the clothing he's donned, covering him to just above his ankles, where the bones are visible until they disappear into his boots, only to be seen again where the toes of the boots have been torn away. Both hands and feet end in sharp, almost dangerous claws, coming to a conical point at the end of each pallid digit. History Childhood in Westfall Growing up on Westfall farmland with no brothers or sisters, Vendryth's childhood was an uneventful one. His early years at home included working alongside his father on the farm raising cows and boars, as well as tending to the crops and going to school. Life was entirely typical of a Westfall boy until his schooling was complete. While most of his friends were to stay and continue their work on the farm, Vendryth was unconvinced that he would find further contentment at home, and chose to leave. With his family's blessing, at the age of 16, he rode north to Goldshire. While stopping at the inn for a meal, he ended up speaking with one of the priests from the Brotherhood of Northshire. A long discussion followed, which resulted in a decision on Vendryth's part that he would ride further north to the Abbey, and enter into training to join the Brotherhood. The Brotherhood of Northshire Throughout the rest of his teenage years and into adulthood, he would learn and train with the clerics of the Abbey. His early years within the Brotherhood were spent refining his book-learned knowledge as well as strengthening his connection to the Light. Wanting to ensure that his training was thorough, he would spend his first five years immersed within the books of the massive library contained within the abbey's main building, doing chores and work around the grounds in between his studies. After his 21st birthday, he would finally decide to begin formal training as a priest. This would continue for another three years, when news reached Northshire of the devestation of Stratholme. Relocation to Lordaeron Without so much as a second thought, Vendryth packed his belongings and headed north to the capital city of Lordaeron, looking to offer his aid where he could to the area, after the plague was unleashed in northern Lordaeron and Stratholme was set aflame. He would remain there until the day that Arthas returned, and while Vendryth was not there to witness the murder of King Terenas, he was in the city as the death knight offered the city to the Scourge, and he was amidst the multitude of victims that lost their life beneath the waves of the undead. Unwilling Undeath He would become one of the Scourge as a result, one of the mindless undead given to the will of the Lich King. He would continue this unwilling mockery of an existence until such a time that Illidan would launch a failed assault against Northrend, which would weaken the Lich King's control over some of the Scourge to the point that three Dreadlords were able to exert their power and take control of some of Ner'zhul's minions. Vendryth would end up under the control of Balnazzar. He would remain within Lordaeron until Sylvanas Windrunner and Varimathras launched their assault on the city. The dreadlord Balnazzar's control would be broken after that fight, and Vendryth would be amongst those taken in by the Dark Lady as part of the Forsaken. Finding His Purpose Again While many of the Forsaken aided in the retaking and rebuilding of Lordaeron, now the Undercity, Vendryth chose to take part in a group that was rebuilding Deathknell. As he worked, in the weeks following his liberation from the Scourge, memories of his life before undeath started to return. While he recalled little of his childhood, be it names or locations, memories of his work in the priesthood were strong, and the shock was sudden and thorough when he discovered that the ability to reach the Light had completely left him. This resulted in a complete withdrawl from his work in Deathknell; as he no longer needed to eat or sleep, there was no need to remain within the town. He took to the wilderness of Tirisfal Glades, fending for himself with only brief trips into the nearby town of Brill to restock on what supplies he did require. It was during one of those trips when he walked into the inn, in the midst of conversation regarding "the Forgotten Shadow", a cult or religion that reinterpreted the Holy Light for the Forsaken's own purposes. His return to Deathknell would be swift, after the conversation let on that the lessons of the Cult of Forgotten Shadow were being taught in the same place his unlife had begun. The Cult of Forgotten Shadow With the use of a Hearthstone, the stone's magic placed him in the crypt where most of the bodies were put to rest as they waited to awaken, much to the dismay of Undertaker Mordo, who was less than pleased to see a former assistant walking up those flights of stairs. Despite Mordo's displeasure, Vendryth resumed his previous functions there, which included the relocation of the bodies into the Crypt. He also took up the skill of tailoring, in order to assist with the creation of basic clothing and armor for those who did reawaken. His free time was spent with the scholars and priests of the Cult of Forgotten Shadow, learning of their ideals of "divine humanism," and the ability of the strength of one's own will to manifest changes upon those around them. He would remain within the small town, aiding Mordo and the tailors, as well as tending to wounded Deathguards, until he reached the limits of what could be taught there. The second time the priest would depart Deathknell would be under far better circumstances, leaving this time to train further under the ideals of the Forgotten Shadow. Personality While not afflicted by any sort of multiple personality disorder, it seems that Vendryth seems to act notably different, dependant on the number of people in his general vicinity. In smaller numbers, he can be reasonably tolerable, if not very nearly pleasant (or as close to one of the Forsaken can be), as well as generally talkative. As the population increases, he can become increasingly withdrawn as he has to deal with more people. Crowds are generally tolerable, as long as he's not required to interact. He has attempted to battle this displeasure towards large groups by better developing his sense of humor, though the jokes that he comes up with tend to be less than appropriate, if not outright terrible. Throughout his life as a Forsaken, he has continued in the pursuit of knowledge as best he can, indulging in the vast libraries of the Undercity whenever he has time to return to the capital. Most of his time spent within the Undercity will typically be within those grounds. An unfortunate habit that he's developed since discovering the idea of divine humanism is that, from time to time, he can overestimate himself, both physically and magically. His belief in his strength is.. well, strong, and this will occasionally translate to extending himself beyond his limits. As well, a more unusual habit that he's developed is that, despite not needing to, he will eat and sleep from time to time, as well as indulging in the occasional cup of tea. Maintaining old routines from before he died allows for some small level of personal comfort. Faith After leaving Deathknell, multiple attempts to find more information about the Cult of Forgotten Shadow has resulted in a rather unique blend of knowledge towards the religion of the Forsaken. Throughout conversations and anecdotes, books about both the cult and the idea of divine humanism, and the teachings of other priests within Deathknell and the Undercity, Vendryth has chosen to focus less on the corruption of the beliefs of the Holy Light, and to center his ideals on the idea of Divine Humanism. This teaches that the priest possesses the ability to shape the universe around them through their own strength of will, and that this universe is centric to the self. This 'divine' ability, as one typical example illustrates, allows the practitioner to 'heal' someone by simply choosing to reshape the universe relating to the person that required healing; close a cut, knit a bone, even replacing a severed limb. Many other things are possible, though it will always be limited by the strength (of body, of mind, and of will) of the person practicing. Miscellaneous Stuff First draft is done! Eventually, more will go under miscellaneous stuff, and I'll likely post further updates when RP is more frequent. Category:Horde Category:Priest Category:Horde Priest Category:Forsaken Category:Enchanter Category:Tailor